Den Bakudan no Jutsu!
by Raitokage
Summary: The Fire Country makes a treaty with the Lightning Country, just in time for the Chunin exams. How will the Cloud's top young ninja fare against the likes of Gaara, Orochimaru, and the Sound Ninja Trio? Will they encounter Cell 7, and what will happen if


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But the characters you've never heard of before I do own.

Note: This story assumes you have read Volume 5 of Naruto, or seen the episodes inspired by volume five.

Kaminarigakure, 1 month before the Chunin exams in Konohagakure: The festival was going along incredibly well. After decades of war, Cloud and Leaf were finally at peace. The Hokage came and made a special speech, mentioning the Chunin exams and how Cloud was invited this year. As it were, only one group that had made it into Geninhood was considered ready for exams: The Raikage's kids, Tokagejin Rainin, Tokagejin Tai-Ko, and Tokagejin Genbake. Genbake was the oldest, a taciturn master of Genjutsu, and considered to be the village heartthrob. He didn't react one way or the other about his fan-things, which pissed some off and enamored others. Tai-Ko was the only female in the group, a very strong practitioner of Taijutsu, or the physical arts. She, like her older brother, was widely chased by the opposite sex. However, she had a tendency to hurt them. The youngest, Rainin, was a genius who often found himself being defeated from lack of muscle. The thing is, he was _fast._ To that end, he was taught to ignore beating people up, run around them, and to just use his vast amount of chakra to out-jutsu the foe. The whole village showed up to see them off.

Upon arriving in Konoha, they were shown to the school where the test would be taking place. Two individuals saw them, got up, and said, "Hey, we're not letting you in here." Rainin frowned. "Why the hell not? Just because we're from Cloud? Didn't you hear about the treaty?" "That's not the problem. You're too weak." Genbake looked hard at Rainin. He frowned again. "No shit? Well, Tai-Ko, you wanna take care of them?" "Sure…" One leaped over and tried to kick her. She caught the kick and threw him into a wall. His friend said, "Or maybe not…" Rainin's frown turned upside down, so to speak, when he whispered something in the still-standing Konoha ninja. Then, they walked away, going up the stairs. "Damn… Those Cloud kids not only saw past the illusion on the door, they also saw through us… They knew we were proctors…" The ninja who was slammed into a wall replied, "Nah, it was just that one silent one. He somehow told the smallest one about it with a look." "Holy…" "Yep."

They walked into the class room to take their tests. After a dull explanation, Rainin got right on his test. "Holy crap, this is hard! Ah well. Weird tenth question, too." He took about half an hour to finish, and then he nodded, appearing to be merely satisfied. His brother used some signs under the table. He thought, _Art of the Ghostwalk…_ His technique allowed him to turn invisible and leave behind a Doppelganger. He walked over to his brother, careful not to touch anyone, and looked at Rainin's paper. His doppelganger started writing what was on Rainin's paper. Then, he thought, _Art of the Illusory Copy._ His sister saw a copy of Genbake's paper, and she traced it. They were done. They (Rainin and Tai-Ko) sighed with relief.

Later... "WHAT?" Rainin shouted. "You heard me. You must choose to accept or reject the question. If you reject it, you fail. If you accept it and get it wrong, _You will never be a Chunin._" After a few minutes of kids leaving, a kid in Day-Glo orange slowly raised his hand. Then, without warning, he slammed it back down. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I don't quit, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!" Rainin felt his doubt wash away. That retard was right. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" Rainin shouted. "Thanks, retard!"


End file.
